Strike Witches Movie
Belgica's Airspace Heidemarie W. Schnaufer is finishing her night patrol, happy the night went smoothly. While being contacted from St. Trond's base by Minna to see how she's doing, the connection suddenly becomes unstable and she can no longer hear Minna's words. Immediately following, Heidemarie realizes a Neuroi is nearby and prepares to fight it, wondering how she didn't notice until it was directly beneath her. The moment she locks on and is ready to fire, however, the Neuroi undergoes a change in form and dips back into the clouds. Then it reappears behind her and outmanuevers her attempt to get behind it, but after an intense fight, she finally manages to get it to fly straight up, then exposes the core as she descends. It fires off two final beams but misses, and the Night Witch destroys it immediately. Minna finally reestablishes contact and upon hearing of the fight, orders Heidemarie to return to base and give her a full report. Fuso Empire-Yokosuka Micchan is in the forest looking for her best friend, and suddenly runs into a bear which Yoshika is riding on the back of. Much to her surprise, Yoshika tells her to get on the back of the bear, which they ride back to his mother. After learning this was the bear cub Yoshika saved earlier in spring, and Yoshika confessing because of the war her medical studies are really not turning out well, they hear a puppy barking for help in the river, stranded on a rock in the middle. Yoshika bravely leaps across more rocks to get to the puppy, but loses her footing when she tries to get back to the other side and falls in. She tries to swim to safety, but ends up falling off a waterfall. A Witch suddenly descends from the sky, catches Yoshika and takes her and the puppy back to safety. As soon as the Witch realizes the girl she just saved is Yoshika, she suddenly becomes very excited and introduces herself as Hattori Shizuka, declares how much she idolizes Yoshika (thanks to stories told to her by Mio), and explains that she in fact was looking for Yoshika to bring her to Europe to study as a doctor.? Back at Yoshika's home, Shizuka explains that the Helvetian Medical School wanted to invite Yoshika as soon as they heard she was studying medicine. As it is regarded as one of the best medical schools, Yoshika decides to go after all, promising she will become the best doctor she can be. The next day, Yoshika and Shizuka board the Carrier Amagi, and as they depart, Yoshika exchanges best wishes with her family and Micchan. Duchy of Venezia On the very same day, Shirley and Lucchini are rowing a boat through a canal in Venezia, admiring how the reconstruction efforts are going, though Lucchini comments that they ought to fix the bell tower quickly as it is a town symbol. Lucchini then spots a regata and as soon as she tells Shirley it's a speed race, the Liberion Witch takes interest. While three of the local Romagnan Witches are in another boat, with Martina Crespi and Fernandia Malvezzi savoring victory proclaiming their partner, Luciana, is the fastest, Shirley suddenly boldly declares herself to be the fastest as she catches up with little effort. Shirley challenges the three to a race, which Martina and Fernandia accept (much to Luciana's chagrin). At first, the Romagnan Witches seem to have the upper hand, but Shirley soon picks up the pace, and Fernandia forces Luciana to use her magic. A very angry Shirley immediately responds by activating her own and vastly outdistances them, reaching the goal in seconds...but Lucchini's bragging is cut short when Shirley finds she can't stop, leaving the two unable to stop themselves from crashing into another boat and being sent flying high into the air. As Fernandia heals a massive bump Lucchini recieved during the accident, the five make comments about how Yoshika could heal it much faster, with laments about how she lost her magic. Shirley in particular wonders how Yoshika is doing with concern, but no sooner has Lucchini been healed than the alarm sounds, signaling a Neuroi is on the move. Shirley, thankfully, had prepared her and Lucchini's Strikers in case such a thing happened, and the two take to the skies, though they realize they cannot use their radios. The Neuroi, which has the same shape as the one Heidemarie battled, engages them as they try to keep it away from the city, but just when Lucchini thinks she has a sure kill, the Neuroi teleports and transforms, racing headlong back at the city. Martina, Luciana and Fernandia come up with a plan to use their shield while Shirley races by to force the Neuroi up into the air, giving Lucchini an opening to kill it with impunity. The members of the 504th celebrate, but Lucchini and Shirley are left confused and worried from the sudden appearance of the Neuroi. On Board the Amagi Shizuka is looking through a photo album detailing some of Yoshika's achievements and a picture she took of herself and Yoshika, thinking about how lucky she was to accompany her idol to Europe. At that moment, Yoshika reenters, making Shizuka have to put away the album quickly. When Yoshika finds out Shizuka's age, she is surprised because the latter was acting much more mature than her. She asks Shizuka to stop referring to her as "Pilot Officer Miyafuji," explaining that Mio told her once they are both in the navy, they don't need to worry so much about rank. Struggling for whatever reason to refer to her as "Miyafuji-san," Shizuka gets very surprised about how much-or rather how little-Yoshika is taking on the trip and reminds her that she is studying as a Pilot Officer, and needs to dress accordingly (which, humorously, Yoshika never did on-screen). References Trailers Category:Anime